This invention pertains to the packaging and material handlng arts and more specifically to a new and useful container for the packaging of fragile items.
Those skilled in the packaging and material handling arts having long recognized a need for a simple container which is useful for packaging fragile items by suspending and thereby mechanically isolating the items from the exterior of the container so that shock and vibration which is suffered by the external container is not also suffered by the fragile item packaged therein.
Various solutions have been proposed for such a problem which range from packing the fragile items in layers of resilient material to providing complicated suspension systems within the package. Providing layers of resilient material has the disadvantage that it adds weight to the package and is wasteful of material. The J. E. Clenny and W. H. Fairchild patent, U.S. Pat. No. 987,958, shows one manner in which cardboard buffers are used to fill in the space between the inner and outer carton and thus shock mount the inner carton.
The Hoover patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,460, and the two Ryno patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,518 and No. 2,785,795, show complex systems in which the fragile item is suspended in a flexible tubing which is then twisted at the ends and thereby providing a suspension system. Such systems are too complex to be economical for large volume packaging.